


All I Want is You

by Merxdeluca



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merxdeluca/pseuds/Merxdeluca
Summary: What if Meredith had to leave Jackson's party early and Andrew's dad never came?Super cute development between Andrew and Mer.15x15





	All I Want is You

Meredith is laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, still dressed in the formal clothes she wore to the party. She just put Bailey and Ellis to bed after picking them up early because Bailey was sick. She let Zola stay at the sleepover because she was feeling fine and was too excited about it. After picking up Bailey she picked Ellis up too because she figured there was no point in making her stay with the babysitter if she was going to be home.

Laying there she replayed the events of the night in her head.

Andrew. Every memory she had from Jackson’s party was of Andrew. Memories of the way he touched her when he leaned in to kiss her, with one hand around her waist and the other lightly resting on her cheek. The feeling of his lips brushing against hers before they finally connected in a passionate kiss. The feeling of his lips pressed against her neck.

Then a wave of embarrassment came over her as the thought of Richard walking in on them. She couldn't believe that really happened. She didn't mind people knowing her and Andrew were together. Yet someone seeing them kissing at a work party just felt like a step she wasn't ready for, not to mention it was also unprofessional. She hoped it wouldn't make things awkward between them. 

Meredith let her mind wander back to Andrew. It was much easier to think about him then Richard catching them sneaking around like teenagers. She was disappointed that her plans with Andrew for the night had gotten canceled. Although she was excited to finally have sex with him, she was unusually nervous. She had never really been nervous to sleep with a guy before, not even Derek. 

To be fair, their whole relationship did start with a drunken one night stand. She slept with him before she even had feelings for him, so there was never any pressure. With Andrew it was different, she had all these feelings, and she wanted their first time together to be special.

Andrew made Meredith feel something she had not felt in such a long time. It was in the way he could make her laugh so easily, how he looks at her like she is the most beautiful women in the room, and how he always smiles when he sees her walking around the hospital like he was hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He has a way of making her feel special. Like the way he eyed her when he first got in her car when she picked him up for Jackson's party and he said ”you look amazing” with a big goofy smile plastered on his face. 

“Oh shit...Andrew” Meredith said to herself. She picked him up. SHE gave him a ride to the party, then she went home without offering him a ride. She was so distracted by the thought of her sick son that she forgot about him. Meredith felt so bad for leaving him. She felt even worse for just now remembering it.

Meredith sprung up from her position on the bed and reached for her phone on the nightstand, almost falling off in the process. She stares at his contact picture as she waited for him to pick up.

“Hey, I was just about to call you,” Andrew says answering the phone

“Really?” Meredith replies smiling, he was thinking about her too.

“Yeah, you missed a pretty eventful end to the evening. Which included Owen punching out Korasick and a kitchen fire that ended the party” he said sounding amused. 

“What?! What happened?” Meredith couldn't believe it, no one told her anything, not even Maggie. She can hear Andrew laughing through the phone, he doesn't say anything. “What is so funny?” she asks half concerned half amused.

“Well, it wasn't a real fire. Just a lot of smoke…” he pauses for a second. “From someone putting egg rolls in the oven on a plastic tray,” he says in an obvious tone.

Meredith freezes “Wait. Do you think…” she says trailing off.

“Yeah. I'm pretty sure it was us,” he says chuckling.

“It's not funny,” she says, trying her hardest to hold back her laugh, but fails.

“It kinda is,” Andrew says laughing.

They both laugh uncontrollably. Every once and awhile they both try to stop and be serious, which only makes it funnier, and they erupt with laughter again. 

It was times like this when all the doubts Meredith has about them being together fade away and are replaced by pure happiness. Their age difference, her kids, and her fear that he might leave or end up dead after wiping out on his motorcycle all seem so small. 

All Meredith can think about is how much she loves how light and bubbly she feels when she is talking to him. 

When their laughing fit is over and they finally calm down Meredith finally tells Andrew the real reason she called.

“So.. I called because I wanted to apologize for leaving you. I was just in such a rush to pick up Bailey that I forgot about you, I'm so sorry.” She explains apologetically.

“Meredith, you have nothing to apologize for. You never need to apologize for putting your kids first, they should always come first. I understand that,” he says in the most kind and genuine tone. 

Damn, this man becomes more perfect the more she gets to know him. She feels so relieved to hear him say that.

At least she doesn't have to worry about her kids being an obstacle in their relationship. He understands that her kids and her responsibilities as a mom take the highest rank in her life. Plus he seems good with kids, from what she could remember from the last time they worked on a peds case together. Plus she knows the kids will like him.

“Andrew, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that. Thank you... I-” she was interrupted by Bailey before she could finish her sentence.

“Mommy I threw up again on my bed,” he says with tears in his eyes.

“Andrew I have to go, Bailey threw up again,” she tells him as she walks over to her son.

“No problem, I will see you tomorrow. And tell the little man I hope he feels better,” he says.

She smiles at him calling Bailey ‘little man’ “Thank you. I will see you, bye” and with that, she hangs up the phone.

“Come on, let's get you changed,” she says to her son. 

She walks him to the bathroom to get him cleaned up, but before they make it he throws up again, in the middle of the hall.

 _This is going to be a long night_ she thinks to herself as she lets out a sigh.  
\------

Meredith wakes up the next morning feeling groggy. She didn't feel like getting out of bed or going to work. It's a Saturday, she shouldn't have to work on a Saturday. All she wanted to do was stay under the warmth of the covers where she didn't have to worry about her problems. 

When Meredith finally builds up enough willpower to pry herself out of bed she goes to check on the kids. They are still sleeping, which is something she is thankful for because she did not feel like taking care of anyone right now. 

She goes into the bathroom and hops into the shower. There is nothing like a morning shower to wash away all the tiredness and help her feel more motivated. It actually helped a lot. She gets out of the shower feeling a little more ready to take on the day.

Walking over to her closet she picks out a nice outfit, professional, but still hot. She blow dries her hair and styles it using a curling iron to create soft waves that fall gently on her shoulders. She even put a little more effort into her makeup.

Meredith has never been the type of girl to dress up to impress some guy. She always did her own thing. Although a small part of her was doing it for Andrew, she was mostly doing it for herself. She felt like looking good today, Andrew noticing would just be a perk.

When she was done getting ready, she went downstairs to eat breakfast while she waited for the nanny to show up. She took a two-day old slice of pizza out of the refrigerator and inspected it. It looked fine so she stuck it in the microwave.

Meredith left to work as soon as the nanny came, after saying goodbye to the kids and reminding her to pick up Zola.

When she arrives at the hospital Meredith spots Andrew walking down the hall on her way to the attendings' lounge, with two cups of coffee in his hands. She knew that the second cup was for her and boy did she need it.

She couldn't help but admire him as he walked. He is very good-looking, she had to admit. He’s got the face and the hair, she has always been attracted to men with nice hair. Also, the biceps didn't hurt.

“Morning Dr. Grey,” he says in a flirty tone with a smirk on his face. 

“Good morning Dr. Deluca” she replies in the same tone.

Andrew offers her one of the cups.

“Thank you, I really needed this,” she says happily accepting it. 

Their fingers brush together as she takes the cup from his hand, which made Meredith’s heart flutter.

She takes a sip of her coffee as they start walking in the same direction.

“Of course,” he says with a smile. “Hey how’s Bailey doing?” he asks with genuine concern in his voice.

“He threw up a few more times after the phone call with you, but as soon as I got him and his bed cleaned up he fell back asleep and slept through the night. This morning he seemed much better.” She explains to him as he nods along.

“Well I’m glad he’s doing better” Andrew replies.

They walk past an empty conference room and Andrew pulls her in. After closing the door he pins her to it and leans in to kiss her softly with his free hand resting gently on her waist.

After a few tender kisses, Meredith pulls away. 

“Andrew, we have rules. No kissing in empty conference rooms” she says with a serious yet playful tone. 

“Actually, I brought you in here because we need to talk. The kissing was just a bonus and I couldn't help myself” he says with a big grin on his face.

Meredith lets out a light chuckle and leans in to give him a quick peck on the lips. She couldn't help herself either.

“What did you want to talk about?” She asked taking another sip of her coffee before walking to the table to put it down. Andrew does the same.

“Well I’m on your service this week and I wanted to make sure it was okay with you” he explained.

“I mean yeah it’s not a big deal, but why my service?” Meredith asks.

“Well, I need to clock more hours in general, especially since I’m considering it as my specialty. Also, Dr. Bailey is working in the lab all week and I’d prefer not to be stuck in the OR with Dr. Webber after last night” he says with a chuckle. 

Meredith laughs along as she steps closer to him and places her hand on his bicep.

“Admit it you just want to spend more time with me,” she says rolling her eyes playfully as she leans in brushing her lips against his, then pulls away when he tries to kiss her, just to tease him.

“You are absolutely right,” he says placing his hands on her waist and pulling her in tightly. “By the way, did I mention how amazing you look today?” he says with a smirk looking her up and down.

Meredith felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks redden. 

She looks into Andrew’s eyes with a slight smile on her face. She sees his eyes flicker down to her lips as he leans in to kiss her and this time she lets him. 

Meredith's heart started to race faster as the kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around Andrew’s neck slightly pushing herself up onto her tip-toes. Andrew pulls her even closer as if that was even possible. 

After a few moments, Meredith pulls away.

“We should really get to work,” she says breathlessly.

“Yeah, we should,” he says trying to lean in again.

“I'm serious Andrew,” she says putting some space between them. “And this is the last time this is going to happen. No more making out a work” she says as she picks up her coffee and opens the door.

“Okay, fine,” he says as he also grabs his and follows her out of the conference room, letting the door close on its own.

“I am going to change into some scrubs, then I will meet you and Helm in Alexis Campbell’s room,” she says then turns around and walks towards the attendings' lounge. 

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away, so she put a little attitude in her step swaying her ass from side to side, putting on a little show.

Glancing back for a second, she confirmed her suspicions. He was, in fact, staring at her ass. Meredith couldn't help but feel satisfied with herself.  
\------

Meredith is in Andrew’s studio apartment sitting on the couch waiting for him to finish a quick call with Carina. From what she could make out between the Italian and the English, it sounded like she was coming back to the States for a few days. 

Meredith takes this time to get to know his apartment, it's the first time she has been here. It's small but nice. He is the only one who lives here so it's not like he needs much room, especially since as a resident he spends most of his time at the hospital anyway.

The decor is very modern and simplistic, but still homey. She admires the beautiful landscape pictures of Italy he has on his walls and all the books and music he has on the shelves.

His guitar was on a stand next to the fireplace. She remembers him playing it during the time he spent on her couch after Bello left. Meredith remembers how heartbroken he was at the time. He barely ate and never showered, it was just him and that guitar on the couch for hours on end.

That seemed like so long ago when really it wasn't, it has only been a few months. Back then, Meredith would never have thought that she would ever be in a relationship with Andrew Deluca out of all people. But, here she is sitting on his couch waiting for him to finish a phone call so they can have dinner together.

Meredith and Andrew had worked together all day and they had managed to keep it professional…..for the most part. There were a few times, usually when they were alone looking at scans or something when she would have to tell Andrew to stop looking at her the way he does. He would respond by doing that head tilt thing that was really hot and drove her crazy. Or he would say something like “how am I supposed to keep my eyes off you when you look like that?” All she wanted to do was smack him because there was a time and place for flirting and that was not it. 

Although it did annoy her a little when he acted unprofessionally, she had to admit she did like it on some level. It was nice to know he only had eyes for her, especially when she saw other women try to flirt with him.

They had a consult on a child with a giant tumor on his kidney, and the kid’s mom could not stop flirting with Andrew. She kept putting her hand on his arm and saying things like “I am so glad that Samuel has such a good doctor like you to treat him” while batting her eyes. She would also direct all her questions toward Andrew and only talk to him about her son, even though she was the attending there. 

It is safe to say that it bothered Meredith, although she would never show it.

She knew that she was judging the women too harshly, she knew how hard it was for parents with cancer kids. She also knew that if it were any other resident she wouldn't really care, she may even enjoy watching them try to figure out how to navigate such an awkward situation. But, it wasn't any other resident, he was her boyfriend or whatever and she had a right to be a little territorial.

Within a few minutes, he finished his call and comes over to sit with Meredith on the couch with a bag of Chinese that was just delivered.

“Sorry for making you wait,” he says as he unpacks the food from the bag, giving Meredith her’s and a pair of chopsticks. 

“It’s not a problem” she replies before taking her first bite.

Meredith lets out a faint moan as she chews her food. “This place has the best orange chicken,” she tells Andrew who was now smiling and completely focused on her. “Have you tried it?” she asks him.

“Nope,” he replies.

“Here try a piece,” she says as she picks up a piece of chicken with her sticks and offers it to him.

Andrew leans in and takes a bite, without thinking Meredith puts the rest in her mouth.

As if at the same time they both realized what just happened, they looked at each other and let out a light chuckle. This was the first time they had shared food like this, not that either of them minded.

“What do you think?” Meredith asks.

“It's really good” he replies taking another piece out of her box.

“I told you,” she says taking a bite. “So it sounds like Carina is coming?” she asks after she is finished chewing.

“Yeah, but she is only staying for two days. She has to check on something for her study, then she is going back to Italy for work and my dad” Andrew tells her.

Meredith remembers Andrew telling her that his dad has some type of mental illness when they were stuck in the elevator, but she never really asked him about it. She wondered if this was a good time to ask.

They both finish eating and put their empty boxes on the table.

Meredith turns to Andrew, “Your dad, is he okay?” she asks hesitantly. She was not sure if she was overstepping or not, but he has always been really open with her, so she didn't think he would mind.

He lets out a quiet sigh “He is okay for now, his illness is more episodic. Carina thinks it could be Bipolar Disorder because he has had several manic episodes, but we are not really sure because he refuses to see anyone.” he tells her. 

His tone is kind of melancholy. He does not seem to be bothered by her asking, but she could also tell that this was not something he wanted to talk about.

She takes Andrews hand in her’s, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin, she rubs her thumb against the back of his hand in attempt to comfort him. He looks up and smiles at her. 

She decides to change the subject since his father was clearly not his favorite thing to talk about.

“You never told me you were already choosing your specialty,” she says in an overly cheerful tone.

She could see his mood instantly shift to something more positive.

“Well, I'm still weighing my options, but general seems attractive,” he tells her with a smile on his face.

“Oh, _really?..._ ” she says in a flirtatious tone as she moves closer to him.

His smile turns into a smirk “mm humm,” he hums. “But you know what is really attractive?” he asks raising his eyebrow. “The _Chief_ of General Surgery,” he says pulling Meredith into his lap so that she is straddling him.

Meredith couldn't help but be turned on. She decided to continue this little game he started.

“Isn't she your boss?” she questions with underlying desire in her voice.

“Oh yeah. But, I just can't help it, she is just soo amazing” he says pulling her closer by her waist. “She is absolutely brilliant and talented and the most beautiful women I have ever met,” he says pausing for a second to take in her beauty.

Meredith’s heart started to race and she had a fluttery feeling in her stomach, like butterflies. It still surprised her how much of an effect this man had on her.

She just sat there silently at a loss for words.

“She has the most amazing smile that takes my breath away. And her eyes…” he pauses again looking into them deeply. “I can get lost in them forever, they are so gorgeous,” he says touching his forehead to her’s.

Meredith is completely stunned. She lets out a quiet sigh, “Andrew” she whispers softly placing her hand on his cheek as she leans in and presses her lips against his in a soft, tender kiss.

Meredith is overwhelmed with feelings that she couldn't describe, it has been so long since a man has made her feel like this.

This was unlike any other kiss they have shared, it was full of emotion and lust. It felt like they were telling each other everything they felt with one kiss.

She feels Andrew’s tongue against her lower lip asking for permission, which she happily grants as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. 

What started off as a slow and soft kiss became more hot and passionate. His hands explored her body, they were everywhere, in her hair, down her back, on her ass. She thinks she may have even felt him touch her breast, but she was too lost in the kiss to be sure. 

She slides her hand from his cheek to the back of Andrew's neck tugging gently at his hair causing him to let out a faint grunt.

Meredith pulls away breathless as Andrew trails kisses along her jawline and down to her neck, sucking and nibbling occasionally.

She felt like her body was on fire, her veins throbbing. She lets out a moan as she tilts her head giving him more access to the soft skin on her neck. 

Slowly he made his way back up along her neck to her lips catching them in another passionate kiss.

Meredith could feel a sizeable bulge in his pants, which aroused her even more. She slightly grinds herself against him as her hands explored underneath his shirt. 

She tugs at the bottom of his shirt before breaking the kiss to take it off. She was more than impressed. She runs her hand down to Andrew’s abs, admiring how perfectly toned they were as she smiled at him seductively.

He smirks back at her, tilting his head and raising his eyebrow. He then reached under her, holding her steady, as he stood up and carried her to his bed.  
\------

Meredith woke up the next morning with a strange feeling. Something she had not felt in a long time, not since Derek. It was a feeling of happiness… but more. Euphoria? She didn't know how to describe it, all she knew was she missed feeling like this. Feeling happy and excited about something that didn't only revolve around her kids or work. 

She never knew how much she missed being in a relationship. She never knew how much she missed having someone care about her the way Andrew does.

Maybe it was love, she was not quite sure yet. Could you fall in love with someone so quickly? They have not even been together for very long. 

She was not sure whether the idea of her being in love again made her happy or scared. All she knew was that she wanted this, even if it did scare her. She wasn't going to complicate it by running away or trying to hide her feelings.

Memories of last night come flooding back. The way he touched her, the things he did to her; they replay in her mind like scenes from a movie, a very dirty one. 

Meredith shifted in the bed gently, careful not to wake the man sleeping behind her. She turned around slowly to find that the bed was empty. Did he go to work already?

 

She got out of bed to look for him. She was wearing nothing, but panties and one of his shirts, which was too big for her.

She walked into the living room to find him in the kitchen cooking, shirtless. She smiled to herself, she couldn't help but think about how hot he looked.

He hasn't yet noticed her, he was too focused on the food in the pan. 

Meredith walks up behind him silently, wrapping her arms around his torso as she whispers “good morning” in his ear.

She could see a smile spread on his face as he turned his head to give her a kiss, before putting the wooden spoon down and turning the rest of his body to face her. 

“Morning,” he says smiling at her as he checks her out. “You look better in that shirt then I do” he says looking her up and down.

“I thought so too,” she says jokingly. “Plus you don't need it, you look better shirtless anyway,” she says resting her hand on his chest with a seductive smile.

He chuckled lightly before leaning in to give her a kiss.

“You made breakfast, you didn't have to do that. We could have grabbed something at the hospital” she says as she pulled away.

“I just made something quick. Eggs, bacon, and toast with coffee” he tells her. 

“You know my idea of a quick breakfast is cold pizza from the refrigerator,” she says jokingly.

He laughs along. “You deserve more than just cold pizza,” he says snaking his arms around her. “Plus cooking is one of my specialties,” he tells her.

“Well good, at least one of us can cook because I am hopeless in the kitchen,” she tells him. 

“Oh, I know. I was there when you almost burned down Jackson’s apartment, remember?” he says teasing her.

She laughs lightly smacking his arm pretending to be offended. 

“The food should be done soon if you want to grab a shower before we eat then we can get to work,” he tells her.

“Okay, but I am going to have to stop by my place before we go to the hospital. I can't show up to work in yesterday's clothes” she tells him.

“Okay, we should hurry up then so we can make it on time,” he says checking the time on his phone. “We still have plenty of time, about two hours.” he tells her before turning his attention to the bacon. 

“By the way, there are some shower products that Carina used while she was staying with me under the sink,” he tells her as she is going back into the bedroom.

She picks up her clothes off of the bedroom floor before she goes into the bathroom. After getting undressed and grabbing the products from under the sink she hops into the shower.

Once she is out of the shower she gets dressed and does her hair using Andrews blow dryer and hair products. She uses hair gel and moose to create soft waves.

When she got out of the bathroom she finds Andrew on the couch waiting for her with two plates of food and cups of coffee.

She sat next to him. “This looks really good, thank you,” she says taking her plate.

They start talking, getting to know each other more. Andrew tells her about the time he spent working as an EMT and she told him about her trip to Europe when she was in med school.

“I spent three days in Italy. Although I spent most of my time on the beaches in Rome, I didn't do much sightseeing,” she tells him as he continues to eat. “It was a really fun trip, even though I don't remember most of it. And all the memories I do have include a lot of drinking and sex,” she tells him as she takes another bite.

“Really?” he asks with a slight chuckle.

Although he doesn't seem to care she wonders if she should have left that last part out. But, at the same time, it was part of her past and she wasn't ashamed of it, so she is actually glad she said something.

“Yeah, it's a good thing you didn't know me back then, I was very dark and twisty with commitment issues,” she says taking a sip of her coffee. “But, I was also really hot back then, so I guess you missed out on that” she jokes.

“Oh come on Mer, don't say that. I mean look at you, even without makeup you are still stunning” he says putting his plate on the table.

“That's not what I'm saying, you idiot,” she says laughing as she also puts hers down. “Well it is, but it isn't,” she pauses, she can see a confused look in his face. “Just because I think I was hotter back then doesn't mean I don't still think I am now. All I'm saying is that I'm not 25 anymore” she tells him.

Andrew doesn't say anything, she is pretty sure she broke his brain. He looks like he is trying to figure out what to say without offending her or giving her a reason to call him an idiot again.

“Look, Andrew, our age difference is not a big deal. But, it is a factor in our relationship and it is something we are going to have to discuss at some point; Because you are still a resident; You are still growing both as a person and a surgeon.” She pauses looking down then back up at him. “I'm not like the women you have been with in the past. I have been through a lot in my life; I've been married, I have kids and a complicated past, and as I said, I'm not 25 anymore. And I-” Andrew interrupts her before she could finish. 

“Meredith, I knew what I was getting myself into when I told you how I felt.” He pauses taking her hand. “I don't care that your ‘not 25 anymore’ or that you have been married or about how complicated your past is. Plus I really like your kids and when you decide that it is the right time for me to meet them, I will do everything I can to make them like me too. I don't care about any of that stuff because all I want is you” he says moving a little closer.

She couldn't help but smile at him, he really did have a way with words. 

“When I woke up next to you this morning I couldn't help but think about how lucky I am to get to be with you,” he pauses, “I’m in deep here Mer, nothing could ever make me not want to be with you, I-” he stopped himself before he could finish his sentence.

She felt like she knew what he was going to say and she wanted nothing more but to hear it, which was unlike her because the old Meredith would have already run out by now. 

It was at this moment that she knew that the feeling she woke up with this morning was love. Meredith was in love with Andrew Deluca. The realization hit her like a truck and she was not sure what to do or how to react.

Without thinking Meredith could hear herself say “I love you too Andrew”. 

When she realized what she said her heart stop. She looked at Andrew, trying to figure out his reaction.

He looked utterly shocked “Wha- what?” he stutters.

“That’s what you were going to say isn’t it?” she asks now questioning whether or not she read the situation wrong.

“Ye- yeah, I just was not sure if you were ready to hear it or if you felt the same way,” he says with a shy smile on his face. 

Slowly the moment became more intense. Looking into Meredith’s eyes deeply he places his hand on her cheek, both of them smiling at each other.

“I love you Meredith,” he says as he leans in to kiss her.

Meredith runs her hand to the back of his neck, leaning closer to him as she melted into the kiss.

The kiss was sweet and tender, but urgent and passionate at the same time like they both didn't want it to stop.

She feels Andrew’s tongue slip into her mouth as the kiss deepened, causing her to let out a quiet moan, which only made him kiss her harder as he tangled his hands through her hair.

After a few more kisses Meredith finally gains enough self-control to pull away.

“As much as I want nothing more but to sit here all day and do this, we really should go,” she tells him touching her forehead to his.

“You're right,” he says giving her a few quick kisses before picking up both plates and taking them to the kitchen. Immediately she felt his absence. She picks up their cups and follows him to the kitchen.

After grabbing their jackets they walk out of his apartment with her hand in his.

Yesterday, he spent 15 minutes trying to convince her to get on the back of his bike. At first, she was like “hell no I am not getting on that bike” but, after a while, she eventually gave in. Although she was kind of scared at first she eventually got used to it. And she had to admit it was really fun.

As she left her car at the hospital last night, they were going to have to take his bike again.

Getting on the bike Andrew started the engine and put his helmet on before holding the second one out to her.

She couldn't help but admire how good he looked on that bike with all that leather.

Smiling at him she takes the helmet. “I can't believe I'm doing this again,” she says putting it on.

He laughs as he helps her get on, pulling her arms around his torso, making sure she is holding on tight before he starts driving. After the adrenaline rush that came during the first few minutes wore off, she slowly started to relax. She held herself close to him as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Pulling into her driveway Andrew turned off the engine before helping her off. She took off her helmet and handed it to him as he took his off.

“I can't say that was all bad,” she says smiling at him.

“Well I'm glad you liked it,” he says smiling back as he runs his hands through her hair smoothing out the flyaways caused by the helmet.

It was such a small gesture but it made her heart melt. Meredith wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a hug as she rested her head on his chest.

Andrew enveloped his arms around her tightly, holding her close as he rubbed her back gently. For a few seconds she didn't move, she just stood there enjoying his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat. 

She planted a kiss on his cheek before she pulled away.

“What was that for?” he asks with a goofy grin on his face.

“For being you,” she says smiling at him. 

The smile on his face widened. Seeing it made her heart skip a beat. His smile is one of her favorite features about him. She loves his smile and the sound of his laugh and everything about him. She loves how happy he makes her. She couldn't help but think about how she has never noticed him before.

“So do you want me to wait here or-” he asks stopping mid-sentence.

“Of course not. The kids don't really understand, they will probably think you are here for Maggie” she tells him. 

He nods as they walk towards the door.

Walking inside Meredith finds the kids by the door all dressed and putting on their shoes. They all race to greet her with hugs and she listens to them speak one by one. Zola tells her about the sleepover, Bailey about how he is not sick anymore, and Ellis shows her a picture of a dinosaur that she drew, which really just looked like a liver with a face to Meredith.

The nanny tells her that she is taking the kids to the park to play. “Come with us mommy, you can watch me ride my bike,” Ellis says her beaming at her with excitement.

“I'm sorry guys, I wish I could come and spend time with you, but I have to go and get ready for work. But, I do get off work extra early tonight and we can have a movie or game night. Your choice.” she tells them.

“With pizza and Ice Cream?” Bailey asks excitedly.

“Sure,” she says smiling at him.

They all say goodbye to their mom before running out to the car.

Meredith turns to Andrew “can you please help them load the bikes in the trunk?” she asks.

“No problem,” he says following them outside.

She goes upstairs to change when she runs into Maggie leaving the bathroom. Maggie and Jackson were staying here while Jackson’s place aired out from the smoke.

“Hey, Mer. Did you just get home?” Maggie asks.

“Yeah. Thanks again for watching the kids last night, I owe you one” she says.

Maggie smiles “looks like someone got lucky last night,” she says with a smirk. “So tell me, how was the hot Italian sex?” she asks teasing her.

Meredith rolls her eyes, ignoring her question. “Are you going to the hospital?” she asks.

“No, but Jackson is if you need a ride,” she tells her.

“No, it's okay. I have a ride, but thanks anyway” she says before going into her room. 

She does her skincare and puts on a light amount of makeup before taking her clothes off and throwing them in the laundry basket. As she walked past the mirror to her closet she noticed a barely visible hickey near her shoulder. She wasn't really sure how she didn't notice it when she went in to shower, but it's a good thing that it was in a spot that is covered by her scrubs or else she would have killed him. 

She goes downstairs to find Andrew waiting for her on the couch, when he sees her come down he smiles “Hey you’re done already? I think that’s the fastest I’ve ever seen a woman get ready” he says as he walks towards the stairs.

Meredith lets out a light chuckle“Yeah, well with three kids I don't have as much time to spend on myself in the morning because I have to get them ready, but I'm glad that my speed impresses you” she tells him.

He laughs in response. “So, Zola asked me why Europeans don't shower while I was helping her with her bike. I was really confused at first but then she told me that that is what you told her” He says with a half curious half-amused look on his face. 

“Oh my god, she really asked that?” Meredith asks, covering her face shyly as she laughed.

He nodded as he laughed along.

“She was asking too many questions about you while you were camped out on the couch and when she asked why you don't have to shower but we do, I didn't know what to tell her so I just told her it was because you were European,” she explains. “I'm sorry about that,” she says erupting in laughter again.

“It's ok, but I did tell her you were just joking,” he says smiling.

“Good” she responds as they start to walk towards the door.

“By the way you are really cute when your all shy,” he says smiling at her as he holds the door open. 

Meredith rolls her eyes, frowning a little pretending she didn't enjoy it, but then slowly her frown turns into a big smile. She always enjoys his little cheesy comments even when she pretends not to. They just remind her that he is always paying attention to the little things about her, like her smile or her hair and feels the need to tell her, it made her heart melt.

It wasn't long before they were pulling into the hospital parking lot and Andrew helped her off the bike like he always did. He also helped her take off her helmet and planted a kiss on her forehead before whispering “I love you”.

“I love you too,” Meredith says smiling at him.

They started walking towards the hospital doors together. The closer they got the more room Andrew put between them. When she realized what he was doing she got closer taking his hand in hers as they walked through the doors.

Andrew looked at her “are you sure?” he asked. 

Meredith nodded at him with a big grin on her face. She realized that it was just yesterday that she was setting all these rules and making sure that there relationship is not the next big hospital gossip, and now she doesn't care about any of that. So much had changed since yesterday. Now she doesn't care if anyone sees then holding hands or kissing, she wants people to know. 

She is in love with Andrew Deluca and she doesn't care who knows.

Walking into the hospital hand in hand felt different. It was the first step to going public about their relationship. Which is something she was happy about because she knew that this thing between her and Andrew was real and she knew it was going to last.


End file.
